


A new kind of touch

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, android anatomy, pure smut honestly, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: Nines wants to try something new in the bedroom. Gavin is sceptical at first. But together they make it work.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	A new kind of touch

„Are you sure this is safe?”, Gavin asked and Nines could practically hear him frowning behind him. 

“I assured you multiple times already”, the android sighed and turn halfway around so he was able to look at his partner, “If this makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to do this, Gavin.” 

_ Nines had only learned about ‘wireplay’, as it was called, rather recently. He and Connor had chatted about everything and nothing and then, as he was used to by now, his predecessor came to speak of his sex life. Apparently, he and Hank weren’t only engaging in all sorts of manual, oral and penetrative stimulation but Connor also let the Lieutenant stimulate the wiring inside of him to receive sexual pleasure. At first, Nines had raised the same safety concerns as Gavin now was. But after a quick interface that had left him breathless in ways that made him terribly uncomfortable around Connor, Nines had been convinced that this was something he and Gavin should try too.  _

_ _

_ When he had told the Detective about it, Gavin had been less than enthusiastic at first. He had complained about getting his hands dirty and being electrocuted and anyway, did Nines not like what they were doing? At that point, Nines had dropped the conversation for the time being. Gavin could be stubborn and he had been in no mood to argue. Over the course of the following week, though, he had sent Gavin multiple articles on safe wireplay he had found online. And by the time the weekend had come around, Gavin had approached him, asking about what exactly Nines wanted him to do. _

_ _

_ And that was how they ended up on their bed, Nines naked except for a pair of black boxer briefs and sitting on a large towel. Gavin had insisted on it, claiming they had only changed the sheets two days ago and he was in no mood to wash them yet again. Nines had rolled his eyes but eventually obeyed. If Gavin was moving out of his comfort zone to get him off, Nines could avoid arguing and sit on an uncomfortable towel as if he would bring all sorts of filth into their bedroom. _

_ _

_ Gavin was kneeling behind him in his most comfortable sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. Given the temperature inside the room, Nines would have advised something with long sleeves but before he even could, Gavin had explained that he wasn’t looking to get any part of himself or his clothing stuck inside Nines and had therefore chosen the t-shirt. Nines would have been more annoyed by his partners sudden peculiarities – especially since Gavin usually never cared what they did and where they did it – but when he saw Gavin retrieve his reading glasses from their drawer at the bedside table he had suddenly realized that Gavin wasn’t being difficult for the sake of being difficult but because he seemed genuinely scared that he would somehow harm Nines if he did something wrong.  _

_ _

_ Deep inside, Nines adored him for his care and commitment. Gavin usually never wore his glasses, claiming they made him seem like a nerd or something along those lines. Nines had stopped paying attention after the fifth time they fought about it. When Gavin considered something truly important, he would sometimes wear contacts but that was usually reserved for crime scenes. The fact that he now put on his glasses of his own free will, making sure he saw perfectly whatever he did inside Nines made the android’s core temperature rise by several degrees. _

“It’s not that I don’t want to”, Gavin complained behind Nines, dragging him out of his reverie, “I’m just worried I’ll touch something important and end up killing you.”

“Well, first of all, the wires in my neck that you’ll be able to touch don’t connect any vital parts so even if you break something, it’s nothing that can’t be fixed”, Nines explained, trying to sound as reassuring as he could, “And even if you, for whatever reason, managed to touch something really important, I’m sure my self-defense protocols would eliminate the threat before you could truly harm me.”

“So what you’re saying is: if I fuck up you’re going to kill me before I kill you”, Gavin replied in a deadpan, “Now that’s reassuring as fuck.”

Nines couldn’t help but laugh as he turned around a little further and pulled Gavin into a gentle kiss. He could practically feel the tension thrumming through his human and as worrying as the idea of shaking fingers in his wires was, the thought that Gavin cared so much for him that the idea of injuring Nines by accident made him this nervous was all the reassurance the android needed to know his human would take good care of him. 

“Alright, let’s do this then”, Gavin said after they broke apart again. There was a determination in his face as he returned to his place behind Nines’ back. The android turned back around and opened his neck port. 

“Tell me if I do anything that hurts you. You know our safeword”, Gavin continued, then added, with a smirk in his voice, “Or just break my arm. Whatever your programming considers more effective.” Nines rolled his eyes at that comment but couldn’t help but smile. He nodded to show Gavin that he had understood and then tried not to move any further to make things easier for the detective.

“It looks like a fucking pasta salad in here”, Gavin muttered under his breath but before Nines could remind him that his insides probably didn’t look as neatly arranged as Gavin would probably like them, one of Gavin’s fingers connected with one of Nines’ wires and it made the android gasp. It didn’t feel particularly good yet but just that bit of contact had sent an electric shock through Nines’ wiring that made him excited and greedy for more. 

“That okay?”, Gavin asked as he began to rub his finger up and down along the wire. Nines sighed in pleasure and nodded his head. The movement made Gavin’s fingernail catch on the wire and it shot a bolt of electricity through Nines that made him moan in pleasure. 

“This is so fucked up”, Gavin commented. Nines could hear the amusement and fascination in his words and couldn’t help but tease him a little. 

“Oh, so when I stimulate nerve endings inside your anus it’s perfectly normal but when I ask you to do the same in my neck it’s suddenly fucked up”, he commented dryly, causing Gavin to snort out a laugh behind him, “Awfully hypocritical, don’t you think?” 

“Shit, you’re getting good at this humor-thing”, Gavin replied and pressed a kiss to Nines’ right shoulder blade, “Sorry for calling you fucked up, though. This is just really fucking new for me.” 

“I know, Gavin”, Nines said softly and wished for the first time that they could somehow do this while looking into each other’s eyes, “I’m very grateful you’re doing this for me.” 

“Hey, you’ve indulged all of my weird fantasies so far”, Gavin said and began moving his finger across Nines’ wire again, “It’s only fair to at least try this once.” 

Nines wanted to answer, tell Gavin how much he loved him for offering to try this despite sometimes still getting weirded out by the fact Nines wasn’t human – it was a deeply rooted feeling and Nines didn’t expect it to go away overnight. But right at that moment, Gavin pressed on the wire a little harder, making it brush a second wire and Nines could do nothing but moan weakly. Pulses of pleasure coursed through him and he felt like he was floating. 

“Do that again”, Nines gasped as soon as he had gotten control over his voice box back, “Rub those wires together. Please.” Nines usually wasn’t the one to give orders in their bedroom. That was Gavin’s forte. But this just felt too good for Nines to ever want it to end and he wanted more, more, more.

Gavin obeyed almost instantly, shoving another finger into Nines’ neck port and rubbing the wires inside of him together between his fingers, twisting and pulling. Nines whined in pleasure, fighting to keep his body from moving of its own accord. But it was a losing battle. When Gavin rubbed at his wires just so, Nines’ involuntarily bucked forward, causing Gavin to tug harder on the wires, as he tried to hold on. Nines howled at the immense pleasure that exploded all across his body and for a moment there he was sure he had lost control over every single process in his body. 

“Holy shit”, Gavin muttered behind him, voice low with arousal, “You’ve never sounded like this before.” 

Before Nines could say anything, his partner was already tugging on his wires again, twisting and pulling and stroking. With the rougher treatment, Gavin’s fingers would occasionally catch other wires too, making Nines feel like he was going to burn alive from all the heated sensation that broke out throughout him. Gavin’s free arm wrapped himself around Nines’ torso, trying to keep him in place as he writhed in pleasure. 

This was unlike anything Nines had ever experienced before. Even his interface with Connor hadn’t been this intense and it made him lose control in all the right ways. This was probably what got the android to attempt wireplay in the first place. Even after several months of deviancy, it was hard for him to give up even the slightest bit of control. Which was good and filled Nines with pride. But sometimes he found himself craving for at least a few seconds during which he wasn’t in control. 

And right now, Gavin was giving him exactly this. His fingers were moving relentlessly inside Nines, tugging and twisting wires, letting go of those he had toyed with so far and finding others to see what reaction they would bring. And all Nines could do was trust Gavin and float on the wave of intense pleasure that built low in his abdomen and rose higher and higher. 

Nines had long since lost control over most of his processes and mindlessly discarded whatever his HUD showed him. Right now, a bomb could go off right next to him and he wouldn’t notice. The android was enveloped in warmth, letting himself be held and caressed by the man he loved and it was so much more than he had ever dreamed of. And even if the thought was a bit silly, Nines felt like he could get addicted to this kind of pleasure that was so all-encompassing it turned him to putty in Gavin’s hands. 

He wanted to tell Gavin so but all that came out of his mouth were moans and whines, interlaced with static. Nines was pretty sure that Gavin was talking to him but he couldn’t hear him properly and even if he could, how would he have answered? All he could hope for was that Gavin didn’t suddenly stop because he was worried about the android’s safety.

Luckily, Gavin just continued with the program, thrusting several fingers in and out of Nines’ neck port now. Two were always busy entangling wires and pulling at them while the rest caressed and scratched at whatever else they could reach. Nines wasn’t even sure how many fingers were inside him right now but it didn’t matter much either. Gavin could have put his entire fist in there for all he cared. All Nines wanted was for the pleasure to continue. 

Then, suddenly, Gavin pulled at a wire especially hard and Nines was coming. He could hear himself cry out over the turmoil in his head, the hundreds of processes running haywire and the pleasure that nearly blinded him. Nines’ body was burning up with the intensity of it all and he bucked into thin air as he spilled into his briefs. He was pretty sure that his systems soft-rebooted without his say-so because when Nines slowly began registering his surroundings again, there were several seconds of memory missing.

Before he could worry too much about that though, Nines was distracted by Gavin’s voice behind him. He heard broken moans spilling from his boyfriend’s lips, interspersed with the slick sounds of Gavin jerking himself off with the hand that had been inside Nines mere moments ago. The thought of it made the android shudder with arousal and so did the feeling of Gavin’s warm release hitting his back seconds later. Nines wanted to be upset, because he was dirty now and because he would have wanted to see Gavin come but the arousal that still thrummed through his body made that downright impossible.

“Fuck”, Gavin muttered behind him, resting his head on Nines’ shoulder, “This was so damn hot I think I ascended or something.” 

“It was very hot”, Nines agreed, then sighed contentedly as Gavin began to trail gentle kisses across his shoulder blades, “You did so well, Gavin.” 

“All I did was pull some wires inside you”, Gavin replied with a snort, “You were what made this really good. I’ve never seen you lose control like that. Makes me wish I could save memories in HD too.” 

Nines chuckled at that and turned around to kiss Gavin. They melted against each other, enjoying every point of contact between their bodies. Nines slowly closed his neck port again and sank further into the kiss. There was no question he would have to ask Gavin for a repeat performance as soon as he could. 

When they finally broke apart, content but slightly dizzy, Gavin looked down at himself and frowned. 

“I need a fucking shower”, he muttered, “My dick looks like a dam smurf.” 

Nines followed Gavin’s gaze and had trouble keeping his laughter in check at the sight of Gavin’s dick. It was, in fact, colored a dark blue from the thirium that had been on the hand Gavin had used to get himself off with. 

“Stop laughing, dipshit”, Gavin complained as he climbed off the bed, “Is this dangerous or anything?”

“Thirium isn’t harmful to humans, Gavin”, Nines sighed as he got to his feet too, “Don’t you think you would have noticed side effects by now with how often you have swallowed it?” 

“Alright, smartass, if you need me, I’ll be in the shower”, Gavin pouted but there was no real fire behind it as he stalked out of the bedroom. 

Nines looked down the length of his own body. His drenched briefs clung to him uncomfortably and Gavin’s semen was drying on his back. He should probably take a shower too. A smirk spread across Nines’ face as he followed Gavin to the bathroom. Maybe his partner would want some help getting himself cleaned up.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Nines!  
This isn't birthday themed but I'm sure Nines would ask for a little wireplay on his birthday so it fits either way soooo...I hope everyone enjoyed!  
Comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
You can also say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest !


End file.
